Shinra Aftermath
by Akakami
Summary: Two years after Shinra's downfall, Tesng is trying to scrape together what's left of the company. He seems to need some help, and a ghost just happens to offer him a hand.
1. 1

A dark shadowed figure stood on a cliff over looking Midgar. It shifted, pulling up its hood over its face. The figure turned away, and started walking back down the cliff. It smirked. "It's good to be home."

Tseng stood at the desk in his office. The top office. Scarlet and Heidgarr sat in two chairs in front of him. He sighed, and rustled a few papers. Then he turned back to the window and looked out of his office.

"Ahem..." Scarlet said weakly. "Sir-"

"I was just thinking about why you two have come to my office. _Again._" Tseng said. He straightened his Turk uniform, and sat down.

"We apologize for our interruption, but we needed to talk to you about the management." Scarlet said. "You understand that is Shinra doesn't produce enough power without using mako energy, then we will fall into bankruptcy." Tseng nodded. "Then what do you plan on doing, sir?"

"My plans are of no importance to you." He said stiffly.

"After Rufus and his father worked so hard, you'd destroy the company?" Heidgarr said, in a demanding voice.

"I will not let this company fall to ruin! That should be enough reason for you two buffoons to believe in!" Tseng yelled. "Leave now, and do not question my plans! Rufas appointed me to run the company, and I need to help from you two."

Scarlet and Heidgarr stood, and hurried out of the office. When they had left, Tseng sighed, and slouched down in his chair. He turned to face the window again.

"Rufus, my friend, I wish you had never died. You were always much better at running this place. I feel like I've failed you..." He mumbled. The phone rang as he turned around. Tseng looked at it for a moment. It kept ringing. He reached his hand to the button labeled speaker phone, and pushed it. "Hello?"

"Tseng, my old friend." A voice said over the speaker. It sounded muffled, like something was blocking the voice. "How are you?"

"Who the hell is this?" Tseng said, picking up the receiver suddenly. "How did you get this number?"

"Still in charge I see." The person said, ignoring Tseng's questions. "I bet you're still wearing that old Turk uniform though."

"What the hell do you want?" Tseng said, trying to get to the point.

"Shinra is falling Tseng." The voice continued. "It will fall on you if you don't do something." Tseng froze. "Shocked are you? You seem to be. You always helped me, so I will return the favors."

"Where are you?" The question was short, and Tseng wanted the answer.

"Look outside." The voice said. Tseng stood, and moved toward the window. He peered out and looked down to see a hooded figure standing in front of the Shinra Corp. building. "You know who I am." The figure said, over the phone. A gust of wind whipped the hood off the figure's head, revealing his face. Tseng's blood ran cold.

"Rufus!?"

####

Couri stared at the blue Turk uniform. She folded it back up, and set it in a box, closing the lid. She shook her head, closing her eyes, and tried to get rid of the painful memories. "You a Turk?" Someone said behind her. Couri opened her eyes, and looked at the man.

"No." She said. Her voice was like ice, telling the man to stop where he was. He didn't get the hint.

"But you have their uniform that they wear." He said. He pointed to the box she held.

"I was." She said. "But I'm not anymore." She stood and started to walk out. The man followed her stubbornly.

"So you're an ex-Turk? What happened?" He asked. There was a flash of movement as the man flew back into the wall.

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped. Couri looked around at the few that were left in the bar. They quickly turned back to what they were doing. Couri took one last look at the man, and walked out. "People are so annoying." She mumbled. She glanced to the sky, seeing a black cloud move to cover the moon. She sighed. "Just what I need. More trouble..."

####

Rufus pulled off his cloak, and looked out the window. "It's been two years since I've looked down on the city." He said. Tseng smirked.

"And all the while I though you had been killed. Tell me, how did you escape the Weapon?" He asked. Rufus turned back and looked at the desk.

"I don't know. I though I was dead too. That is, until I woke up." Rufus explained. He tapped his fingers on the desk, thinking. "You rebuilt this whole office?"

"Shinra Corp. looks odd with out a top to it. People were talking." Tseng said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have used your help."

"In the state I was in? I was a mess. I couldn't just call you up, and say, 'Hey look, I'm really not dead!'" Rufus said. He sat down in the chair and sighed. "I could have gone anywhere. No one knew I was alive. Everyone still thinks I'm dead, except for you. Who wants a weak leader anyway? I wasn't fit to run this company."

"But if they see you come back from the dead, the people will be in awe! You will be worshipped and looked upon as a god!" Tseng said.

"No." Rufus said simply. He stood. "I don't want history to repeat itself." He sighed, and turned toward the stairs.

"You'd abandon Shinra then?" Tseng asked. "Abandon your own name?" Rufus turned back to look at him.

"I have lived without that name for a year now. I will not adopt it again." He said. "Shinra has already caused too much pain and suffering. It's time that the name dies." Rufus pulled up his hood. "And Tseng, don't tell anyone I came here. Not yet at least."

Tseng nodded, and watched Rufus walk out.


	2. 2

Couri sat atop a cliff over looking Midgar. She let out a sigh, and looked around to make sure no one else was there. She waited as her eyes caught something move in the shadows. "Come out who ever you are. Unless you what to die." Her hand moved toward the sword at her side. The shadow moved into the moon light, and appeared as a figure cloaked in white. "You've been following me for some time now." Couri said. "Who are you?" Her hand was still at the hilt of her sword.

"You don't remember me?" The figure said. Its voice sounded like it was joking. Couri didn't get the joke.

"I don't like games." She snapped. The figure nodded.

"You never did. Even when you were a Turk." It said. "Why did you leave?"

"You should know better than anyone, Shinra." She said. Rufus Shinra pulled his hood down.

"Sharp as ever Couri. I'm surprised though. I figured everyone though I was dead."

"You're too stubborn to die." Couri said. "I'm shocked you're not at your office right now." Rufus smirked.

"You know me too well, Couri." He walked past her, and looked down at the city. "Why didn't you come back and work for the Turks after I disappeared?" He asked.

"You left Tseng in charge with Scarlet and Heidgarr there. That is a mixture for disaster. They alone will destroy Shinra Corp. It's already beginning to crumble. And you have to watch it from the side lines." Couri said. "I sure that's the thing you want to do most."

"Tseng knows I'm here." Rufus said. "I saw him just yesterday. He misses you." Rufas added.

"Don't joke with me Shinra." Couri snapped. "I have no humor for your crude jokes." Rufus nodded, but didn't look down at here. "Why are you following me?"

"I knew you'd ask that eventually." Rufus said. "Can't I just say hello to an old friend?"

"You said it, but I don't consider you a 'friend.'" She said. "All you ever had were business partners anyway. Now if you don't mind, please leave me alone."

"I just wanted to admire the view." Rufus said. "You don't have to stick around here if you don't want to." Couri quickly stood, and turned away from Rufus. "Good-bye Couri." He said. Rufus waited until he could no longer hear her foot steps. He pulled out his phone and touched a number on the key pad. "Tesng? I changed my mind."

####

The Turks stood in a straight line, watching Tseng. He stood there, looking over all of them. Reno let out a sigh, and looked around. "What are we doing here Tseng?" He said. Elena and Rude nodded.

"Be patient." Tseng said. He looked at his watch and started to pace. Reno glared at him angrily. "Just wait. This will all be worth while." He explained.

"Who exactly are we waiting for anyway?" Reno said, annoyed. "I'm about to leave now." He took a step forward, but his path was suddenly blocked by another Turk. "Get out of my way Rankin." Reno snarled.

"You don't have much faith." Rankin said, not moving. "Or patients." Reno's gaze narrowed, as he clenched his fist.

"Did he ever?" A voice said from the hallway. Reno looked up, and saw a cloaked man walk through it, and stand beside Tseng. He whispered something into Tseng's ear, who nodded.

"Who the hell are you?" Reno asked. "I'm done with this bull shit. If you don't mind, I'm leaving."

"Have the Turks fallen that low?" The cloaked man asked. "You have no respect for you superior, or for that matter," He pulled off his hood. "Me." Rufus said. Reno looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You're dead." He said. His voice was hard, and stone-like. Rufus just shook his head, and pulled off the white cloak, folding it over his arm. He wore his old business suit, a white coat, and pants, and a black shirt underneath it. His face wore a satisfied grin.

"I was almost dead for some time though." He said. "Even I thought it was the end. You all seem to be you're old selves though." Rufus looked at the small collection of Turks assembled. His eyes fell on Rankin. "Mako eyes..." Rufas mumbled. "You must be the one Hojo told me to hire."

"Yes." Rankin said, then added, "Sir." Rufus nodded.

"I have a special assignment for you." Rufus said. He pulled out a picture of a woman wearing a Turk uniform. "I want you to watch her. She's currently somewhere on the outskirts of Midgar." Rufus handed the picture to Rankin. Reno caught a glance, over Rankin's shoulder.

"That's Couri!" Reno said, shocked.

"I know." Rufus said. Reno looked him in the eyes. "You will find that you'll have to be very careful following her." Rufus said to Rankin.

"Why the hell is he following her in the first place?" Reno asked. Rufus turned away from the line of Turks.

"That's not your problem." Rufus said. "Anyway, you and she had some... disagreements that I don't want involved." Reno stood there, glaring at the back of Rufus. "I think that's one of the reasons you have those scars on your face."

Reno gritted his teeth. "Is there any other reason you called all of us here?" He said, trying to hold down his rage. Rufus was right. Reno and Couri didn't mix.

"Just to show you that I'm not dead yet." Rufus said. "Shinra will not fall." He threw his cloak over his shoulders. "Do not tell a soul what happened here today." Reno started to walk out into the hallway. "Oh, and Reno." Rufus added.

"What?" Reno snapped. Rufus tossed a pouch that jingled in the air. Reno glanced inside it, then pocketed it, nodding. "Sir." He said simply.

"The rest of you can go." Rufus said. "Rankin, don't forget to keep an eye on Couri."

"Yes sir." Rankin said. He turned and followed the others out. Tseng looked at Rufas.

"What's next, sir?" He said. Rufus thought a moment.

"In the two years that I have been away, no one has tried to rebuild Sector 7." He told Tseng, who already knew this. "Start up a project, Tseng."

"That will drain all of our assets." Tseng said. "And even then, we might not have enough money."

"If you want to be great, you must make sacrifices." Rufus said. "This city should believe in Shinra again."

"Ho will we get the funding then?" Tseng asked.

"Try to get... donations from our supporting companies. I'm sure they'd be happy to help." Rufus sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. "I should be going." He said.

"You'd rather stay somewhere else besides here?" Tseng asked, watching Rufus pull his cloak back on.

"I'd rather not be in this building too long." Rufus said. "I find it too tiring. I'll keep in touch."


	3. 3

Rufus looked around the old house. He let his hand run over a small kitchen table. Rufus turned and walked up the staircase. Two small rooms were upstairs. He sighed, and opened a door, looking down at a small bed. He pulled off his cloak, set it on a near by chair, and flopped down on the bed.

He rolled over on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "This will be worth it all..." He said to himself. Rufus was exhausted. He still didn't have enough strength to stand all day. He slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

####

Couri wandered through the streets of Midgar, looking around at the signs of the bars. She sighed and walked into the wall market. People glance at her as she turned, and stepped into the nearest bar. She signaled to the bar tender for the normal drink of beer. She picked it up, and left the Gil on the counter, retreating to a table in the back where she wouldn't be bothered.

She set the half empty mug down, after having a long draft of it. "You can come out now." She said to the shadows. "I know you were following from the playground outside of the ruins of Sector 7."

"You have good senses." A shadow said. A flash of Mako glowed in the darkness. Rankin stepped out of the shadows, and looked at Couri. "I'm not usually heard." He said.

"I spotted your eyes." Couri said. Rankin sighed, sitting down in an empty seat at the table. "I didn't offer you a seat." Couri snapped.

"I didn't ask you for one." Rankin replied. Couri groaned and stood. Rankin followed her motion.

"What are you doing?" She said, becoming annoyed.

"My job." Rankin said simply. Couri turned around and looked at him. She finally saw the Turk uniform he wore.

"If Tseng wants me to join him, tell him he can fall with Shinra alone." She said, walking out.

"That's not it." Rankin said, still following her. "Tseng didn't give the order." Couri spun around, raising her hand to hit Rankin. He quickly took a step back so he was out of her reach.

"I'm not going to warn you again, so listen closely." Couri said. Her voice sounded calm and smooth, but at the same time, definite. "I will kill you if you get in my way." She quickly turned and walked off.

Rankin started to follow her again, but his phone rang. "Yes?" He said, patiently.

"I'm guessing that Couri has already seen and threatened you." Rufus' voice said, over the phone.

"Yes, sir." Rankin said. "What should I do now? Do you want me to keep following her?"

"No." Rufus said. "Go and report to Tseng." Rufus said. "She knows I'm watching her now."

"Yes Mr. Shinra." Rankin said.

"You're a good man, Rankin." Rufas said. "And it's Rufus." There was a click as Rufus disconnected. Rankin stood there a moment before turning back toward the bar.

####

Rufus stood in the kitchen of the empty house he had spent the night in. The empty house that he had spent almost a year in. He looked around at the dusty stove, cabinets, and drawers, and let out a sigh. His cloak was thrown over his shoulders as he thought patiently to himself. Finally, he turned, and walked out.

Outside, there were wild roses growing in the garden in front of the small house. Rufus strolled across the overgrown path and stopped in front of a small rose bush. He pulled out a small pocket knife, and cut off a small rose bud, setting it safely in his pocket.

He turned from the garden, pocketing the knife as well, and pulling up his hood. Rufus paused, and took one last look at the garden before leaving.

####

Tseng stood in the top office of Shinra Corp. Scarlet and Heidgarr sat in two chairs that were positioned in front of his desk. Tseng sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment.

"Sir..." Scarlet hesitated. "We wanted to talk to you abut the-"

"Company." Tseng said, cutting her off. "Did I not tell you a week ago that I had everything under control?"

"Yes, sir." Scarlet answered. "It's just-"

"That you're still unsure of me as head of Shinra Corp.?" Tseng finished for her. "That Rufas would be a better leader than me? Or, is it that I'm just not executive material?" He glared at the pair in front of him. There was a long pause of silence as he waited. "Well?" He finally asked, telling them they could speak. "What is it?"

"It's about the Sector 7 project." Heidgarr said. "There's no profit in it. You're just wasting valuable money!"

"It is a way to try and gain support from the people of Midgar." Tseng said. "They should believe in Shinra again. By rebuilding the sector, the people will once again support us."

"And if the plan fails?" Scarlet asked. Tseng paused and though for a moment. Scarlet nodded to herself. Tseng opened his mouth to speak, but the phone interrupted. He picked it up slowly looking at Heidgarr and Scarlet.

"Hello? ... All right... yes... okay..." He hung set the receiver back in its holster. Scarlet looked at him.

"Who-"

"I'm having a guest." Tseng said. "If you don't mind, please leave."

"But what are you doing to do about the company?" Heidgarr said.

"Like I said last week, that's not your problem. I am head of the company, and as such, I am in charge of looking after the company." He looked at the two for a moment still sitting there. "What are you waiting for? A written invite? Go!"

Scarlet and Heidgarr stood, and took one last glance at Tseng before they rushed out of the office. Tesng flopped down in his chair. He buzzed the security.

"Yes sir?" The girl said.

"I'm having a guest come to my office. He should be standing in the main lobby, a few feet from the front door."  
"Well, sir, you're right. Would you like me to send him up?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Tseng said. He turned off the intercom, and waited. Eventually, Rufus walked up the stairs, removing his hood.

"I'm getting a bit annoyed wandering around and wearing this cloak." Rufus said. He sat down in front of Tseng.

"Having trouble getting around the city?" Tseng said, smirking. Rufus smiled back at him. He pulled out a bottle of water, and took a long draft from it. Tseng looking at it apprehensively.

"Sorry." Rufus apologized, putting away the bottle. "You'd think after a year of taking it easy that I'd be able to walk around the city with out getting tired."

"Don't worry about it." Tseng said. "I though you had died from the blast. Walking around, no matter what distance is a miracle." He paused for a moment, looking at Rufas. "So, why are you following Couri?"

'I should tell you at least." Rufus said, shifting, and standing up. He pulled the hood over his face. "The only problem with that is, I'm late for an appointment." Rufus turned away from Tseng.

"Scarlet and Heidgarr are giving me too much grief. They're getting suspicious. Soon they'll want me to hold their hand as I work." Rufus stopped, and thought for a moment.

"The buffoons?" He said, more to himself. "They're really pointless. I don't even see why my father hired them. See to it that they meet with an unfortunate accident." Rufus said. "Now if you don't mind, I have to run."

"I suspect you'll be back soon?" Tseng said, sitting up.

"Maybe." Rufus answered. "You never know with ghosts." He smirked, and walked down the stairs.


	4. 4

Rankin sat in a bar in Midgar. He had already finished tow beers and was working oh his third when Rufus walked in, wearing his white cloak, and took a seat in the back. There was a sigh as he pulled out the rose bud he had cut from the bush. Rankin turned back to his beer bottle. He didn't want to get involved with his boss.

Never the less, Rankin couldn't help himself from taking a second glance at him. "It's not polite to stare." Rufus said, putting the rose bud back in his pocket.

"Sorry 'bout that." Rankin said. "Wanna beer? My treat."

"Why not? It might help." Rufus said. Rankin picked up his beer bottle, and Rufus' and walked back to the table. He sat, and passed the bottle over to Rufus who took a long swing.

"What's with the rose?" Rankin asked.

"It's also not polite to pry into other people's business, especially if it's your boss." Rankin smirked.

"You gone tell me who it's for now, or am I going to get the whole story when you get drunk?" He said, gulping down the rest of his beer.

"You have a pint." Rufus said.

"Let me guess the first part." Rankin said. "The rose bud's for this woman you like, but you're too afraid to tell her in the fear that she might utterly hate you." He said. "That about right?"

"Pretty much." Rufus answered. He let out a sigh of depression.

"So, why don't you tell her?" Rankin said. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Rufus sat there for a moment, looking at the bottle in front of him.

"Well," He said, taking a gulp of it. "She could cut my head off for starters."

Rankin choked on his beer looking at Rufus. "Who the hell is she?"

"Couri." Rufas said, in a small, child-like voice. Rankin stared at him for a long moment. It seemed like an eternity passed to Rufus.

"All right then." Rankin said, as calm as he could sound. "So there's a risk of possible death. So what. If you love her that much, go for it. Love should conquer all. It it's pure enough." He added casually.

Rufus pulled the rose bud out again. His finger tips stroked the outside pedals. "I don't know." He mumbled.

Rankin sighed. "Give her something, but maybe not a rose."

Rufus looked up. "Why?"

"Well, roses are all thorny. She might not like it."

"Then what would she like?"

"Something..." Rankin paused. He tried to think of another flower, but he wasn't familiar with any other names. "Pretty." He finished lamely.

"You sure you're not drunk?" Rufus said. "You've had three beers already. I think it's getting to your head."

"Naw." Rankin said. "It takes ten to tie me over. It's all the mako in my blood."

"So you were being serious?" Rufus asked.

"Why are you taking about your love like with me?" Rankin said, trying to defend himself, and hopefully his job. "I'm not exactly the hopeless romantic."

Rufus sat there a moment, and thought.

"You've got a point." He finally said. "But who else could I talk to? Not Tesng, and defiantly not Reno."

"I see what you mean." Rankin said. "You've just got ta' take that one step. Otherwise, someone is going to get there first."

"Thanks for the advice." Rufus said. He stood, turned, then turned back. "Then again, it doesn't exactly apply to Couri."

"Hey," Rankin said. "I tried."

"And here's the bonus to show for it." Rufus dropped a pouch on the table. It jingled when it hit.

"Thank you." Rankin said, quickly pocketing it. "What are you planning on doing now?"

"What else?" Rufus said. "I'll take the first step." He turned and walked out, pulling his hood up in the process.

"Good luck." Rankin said. "You're gonna need it."

####

Couri sat in a tree a few kilometers away from Midgar. She hadn't been into the city since she talked with Rankin. She let out a sigh, looking around. "What do you want, Shinra?" She snapped.

"Do you think of me as your enemy?" Rufus said, leaning up against the tree Couri was in.

"I honestly still think of you as my boss." She answered. "What's so important?"

"We've know each other since childhood. After all that time, is that all you think of me?" Rufus asked. Couri looked down at him. She had an odd expression on her face.

"What do you want me to think, sir?" She said. She had added the _sir_ just for spite.

"I don't want you to think anything unless you want to." Rufus replied. "I mean, think what ever you want of me."

"What's this, the totally sentimental version of Shinra?" Couri said. "People will see this as a weakness."

"People think I'm dead right now." Rufus said. He sat down on the dry earth beneath the tree. "Why would they care now?"

"What about all your friends?" Couri asked. "All those people in the office. Everyone smiling."

"Business partners." Rufus said, dully. "CO-workers. That's all they were to me. My father taught me to never get close to anyone." He sighed, remembering himself as a child. "I never had any friends besides Tesng and yo-" He stopped abruptly. Couri stared down at him, but didn't say a word. Rufus shook his head, thinking better of it. "You don't want to her this boring story." He stood, and flipped his hood up again. "Sorry to bother you." He said, as he started to walk away.

"Rufus." Couri said, suddenly. Rufus stopped, but didn't look back. "I always think of you as a friend too." Rufus glanced over his shoulder to see a smirk of Couri's face.

Rufus slowly turned, and walked away.

####

Rankin walked into Tseng's office. He wandered to the chair, but didn't sit. Tseng stood behind his own chair. "Please sit." He said.

"No thanks." Rankin said. "I'd rather stand, sir." Tseng nodded. He remained standing as well. "You wanted to see me then?" Rankin said.  
"I've called you here to talk about Rufus." Tseng said.

"What about him, sir?" Rankin said. "We just finished a round of drinks."

"Why does he seem so..." Tseng paused for a moment, searching for the right word. "Let's just say, distracted." Rankin nodded. "What's he hiding?" Tseng continued. "Why is he following Couri?"

"Do you want to know the truth?" Rankin said.

"I wouldn't have called you here if I wanted to hear a story you made up." Tseng said, a bit irritated.

"He seems to be in love with her." Rankin said. Tseng looked at him as if it was a joke. Rankin's mako eyes stared back at him. "I'm not lying."

"What does his plan to do? Turn into her stalker?"

"Dunno. He's doing something, that's for sure."

Tseng though a moment. "I wonder what he plans to do with Shinra." He said. Rankin shrugged. "Keep following him to make sure he doesn't screw up."

"Yes sir." Rankin said. He turned and left the office. Tseng looked around again. He turned on the intercom to the secretary.

"Yes sir?" The girl on the other end answered.

"Please send Reno in here. Tell him it's important." Tseng said.

"Yes sir, right away, sir." There was a click as the line was disconnected. Tseng sat down behind the desk waiting for Reno to enter.

"You wanted to see me, Tseng?" Reno said, walking up the stairs. He looked like he was in a bad mood. "Something better then following Rankin, who's following Rufus, who's following Couri."

Tseng smirked. "No. I wouldn't give that boring out. You are, after all, a Turk." He said. Reno nodded. "I am inclined to give you the best job so far."

"And that is...?" Reno said.

"How much do you dislike Scarlet and Heidgarr?" Tseng asked. Reno smirked.

"You're finally going to lit me kill them?" He asked. "You know I've always hated those two. I don't even see why they're still around."

"Good." Tseng said. "Just make it look like an accident."

"Every time." Reno said. "I've been working on this one for a while." He grinned with satisfaction. "Anything else you want me to do?"

"No." Tseng said. "Just get it over with fast. They're digging a bit too deep for my tastes. Those two are going to die by one of our hands, and it better not be mine. I have an image to keep."

"Sure thing." Reno said. He turned and walked back down the stairs. "Have fun Tseng."

"You too Reno."


	5. 5

Rufus sat in the back of a half empty bar. He knew Rankin was following him. He also knew that wouldn't make Couri very happy. He let out a sigh. _So I'm being following by Rankin, who's obviously reporting back to Tseng. Plus, I'm following Couri. She'll love the sudden interest in her life._ Rufus laid his head on the table. "Shit..." He mumbled. "Could you have some heart and leave me alone Rankin?"

"That's not my job." Rankin said, walking out of the shadows. He sat down next to Rufas, leaning back in the chair and relaxing. "I'm getting paid to do this."

"Could you just go back to Tseng and say you lost me?" Rufus suggested.

"You're talking to a Turk." Rankin said. "I'm not about to let you get away."

"You don't get it!" Rufus said, angrily. "Tesng should just leave me alone! This is important to me!"

"You really like her then?" Rankin said.

"You couldn't tell before?" Rufus said. He looked at Rankin with a puzzled look, then let out a great, heaping sigh. "It's really important." He should his head. "_She's_ really important."

"You've always had that weird, 'maybe I care, maybe I don't' attitude with everything." Rankin said. "Most people can never tell if there's a human underneath the monster shell."

"Who thinks' I'm a monster?" Rufus said, annoyed.

"Weren't you the man who said, 'I control the world with fear?'" Rankin said. "Most people define that as a monster."

"That monster died a long time ago, along with the Weapon." Rufus said. "I've been around the world, and I've changed."

"Into a ghost." Rankin said. "You'll have to pull off something big if you want to be head of Shinra Corp. again."

"As soon as Sector 7 is rebuilt, I'll be able to make a surprise appearance." Rufus said. "The world will be amazed by me."

"The question you have to ask yourself, is will they cower in fear, or welcome you with equal arms?" Rankin said. Rufus paused, and thought for a long moment. He sat there thinking about himself, and everything he had done in the past weeks. "That question is for the _new_ Rufus." Rankin said, and stood. "I'll be watching."

"I bet you will." Rufus said. "Just give me an hour without your eyes on me. That's all I ask." He pleaded.

"I guess I could close my eyes and take a rest for a bit." Rankin said. "I'm due for a bit of sleep." He smirked. "Just keep that question in your head."

####

Couri sat atop a high cliff overlooking Midgar. She looked down at the city. "It looks like a group of fallen stars." She paused. "Doesn't it, Shinra?"

"It's beautiful though, isn't it?" Rufus said. He stood beside her. "They're rebuilding Sector 7." He said, looking at the machines move. Couri nodded.

"What's Shinra Corp. planning?" Couri asked. She looked up at Rufus, directing the question at him.

"They had a change of heart, that's all." Rufus said. "They're making amends for their evil deeds."

"Them or you?" Couri said.

"Maybe both of us."

"You can sit down if you want to." Couri said. Rufus nodded, and sat beside her, letting his legs hang off the edge. "It really is beautiful."

"Mhm..."

"Is there a reason you're following me?" Couri said, with a sudden serious tone in her voice.

"No, not really." Rufus said. He, on the other hand, sounded laid back, and relaxed.

"I don't have you're sense of humor." Couri said, annoyed.

"You should get one of your own." Rufus said. Couri glared at him. He looked back with a playful expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought against it. "Why are you always upset?" Rufus asked.

"What?" Couri said, obviously found off guard. She shook her head. "I'm not upset. I just don't like smart comments."

"Sorry." Rufus said. "I'll remember that in the future." He looked back at the cit. "It' looks so perfect from up here. It was my whole life once."

"Until you almost lost your life." Couri said. Rufus on the other hand, shook his head.

"Before that. I started losing interest in Shinra Corp. I was going to give up the company to someone if the Weapon hadn't shot me."

"You loved your work. What happened?" Couri asked.

"I realized that there was more to life than my need for power. People were suffering in my hands. I was a monster. I didn't want everyone to see me like that."

"There's another part to it, isn't there?" Couri said, taking a hard look at Rufus' sallow face. "What was the other reason?"

"Nothing. There wasn't anything else." Rufus said. He closed his eyes.

"I'll listen when you want to talk about it." Couri said. She stood, and turned her back to the city. "You'll probably find me soon." Rufus didn't say anything. He sat there, listening to her walk off. Finally, when the sound had faded, he pulled out the small rose bud.

"That didn't work the way you wanted it to." Rankin said from the darkness. His glowing eyes surfaced from the shadows, standing out even against the shine of the city.

"I might as well give up." Rufus said. "I can't tell her."

"You can't just give up." Rankin said, stepping out of the shadows. "Or am I talking to the _new_ Rufus? The one who gives up with out even trying?"

"What the hell do you know about me?" Rufus yelled. "You meet me two weeks ago, and you think you know everything about me."

"From what I see, you're like every love-sick romantic." Rankin said. "You can't be two people at once. Couri probably won't fall for the president of Shinra Corp. who says killing executives is business." Rufus stood, and slowly turned to face Rankin.

"I'll say this to you once, just as Couri said it." Rufus said, through gritted teeth. "You get in my way, and I'll kill you." He turned, and walked off. Rankin stood there a moment, then flipped open his cell phone.


	6. 6

Reno waited in the main office of Shinra Corp., looking around. This was the moment he had been dreaming of for a long while. This was what being a Turk was supposed to be all about. "Excuse me." Someone said, tapping him on the shoulder. Reno looked down at a young man, holding a large pizza box. "Where do I take this?"

"I'll take it up." Reno said. He pulled out a wad of money, and counted out a few bills. "Only executive on the top floor. You know how it is."

"Alright then." The boy said. He stood there, and stared at Reno for a moment. "Er... bye then." He luckily ran off, feeling that his life would be in danger if he didn't. Reno walked over to a table, and set the pizza box down. He flipped open the lid, and looked at the extra-large pizza inside.

"I always said too many of these things would kill him." Reno said to himself as he sprinkled a white powder over the top it. "But he never listens to me, does he?" Reno closed the pizza box, and walked toward the elevator. After he pushed to button for the top floor, he pulled out his phone. "Sir? Your pizza's on its way. Yes.. Yes, it's extra-cheese. No.. Yes.. I'm in the elevator now. Yes... alright." Reno stuck his cell phone back in his pocket, growling. "Damnit! He acts as if we're a delivery service." He said. The elevator slowed, and stopped at the second-to-top floor. Reno sighed, as the doors opened. Heidgarr hand up to him, taking the pizza box from Reno's hands.

"It's hardly warm!" Heidgarr said. "You could have moved faster."

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't." Heidgarr snapped. Reno nodded and turned to the stairs to the top office. "Where are you going?"

"Tesng wanted to see men after I... assisted you." Reno said.

"Well hurry up then." Heidgarr said. "Desert will be coming soon, and I don't want it to melt!" Reno walked up the long staircase and saw Tesng looking out of the large window.

"It's amazing what poisons you can find on the street these days." Reno said. "One that, once injected, cause a heart attack. It's perfect for that fat idiot."

"I'm sure." Tseng said. "What do you plan you doing about the other one?"

"I couldn't just blow her head off, could I?" Reno asked innocently.

"No. I said make it look like an accident." Tseng said. He turned away from the window, and looked at Reno. "You said you had a plan. What exactly was it?"

"Yeah, and shooting Scarlet was part of it." Reno said, smirking. "Now I gotta do it the hard way..."

"Which is...?" Tseng asked, trying to see if it fell under the category, accidents.

"She's have a choking problem when she has dinner tonight. I'll make sure of it." Reno's smirk widened.

"That's more like it." Tseng said. He paused, thinking. "What is for dinner?"

"Dunno yet. Something deadly, that's for sure." Reno said. "And of course, I have to go prepare her food."

"Sounds good."

"Has his high and mighty returned yet?" Reno asked, out of interest.

"No." Tesng said. "Though Rankin did call earlier."

"Eh?" Reno said, walking closer.

"Seem's Rufus is getting confused. He knows he has to choose, but he doesn't want to."

"What do you think he'll do?"

"I don't know" Tseng sat down, leaning his chin on his hands. "It's his call really."

"Making any bets yet?" Reno smirked. It was the only way Turks smiled.

"No." Tseng said. He looked up at Reno. "I don't think I should be betting on an old friend." He paused and thought for a moment. "Especially if he's going to be your boss again."

"Good point." Reno said with a sigh. "Well, I'd better clean up the mess down stairs. He's got to be dead by now."

"Enjoy yourself." Tseng said, turning back to the large stack of papers on his desk.

"I'm sure I will." Reno wandered down the stairs, leaving Tseng alone.

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice sounded over the intercom. Tseng looked over at it, surprised.

"Yes?" He said, after a moments thought.

"The white cloaked man is here to see you again. Shall I send him up?" The girl asked, unsure. Tseng stood there, staring into space for a moment, sifting through the possibilities of why Rufus would decide to surprise him. "Sir?" The girl asked, after he gave no reply.

"Yes, send him up." Tseng said.

"Too late, sir. He's already in the elevator." The girl said.

"Thank you." Tseng said, switching the intercom to _off_. A few seconds later, Rufus stormed up the steps, still hooded.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, setting Rankin to tail me?" Rufus said.

"I wanted to protect you from harm. He was assigned as a body guard." Tseng lied.

"Like hell!" Rufus yelled. "You know as well as I do, that I can protect myself if need be. You send him to keep an eye on me so I couldn't see Couri."

"You read me like a book." Tseng said. "But I will not have you jeopardize this company's future."

"It is my company and I can do whatever I want with it!"

"It _was_ your company, Rufus, _was_. Now, as the president of Shinra Corp, _I_ own and make all the decisions for it. You are just a ghost." Tseng said. His words stung Rufus, and left him speechless for a moment.

"You know, without me, this company will fall." He said in a soft voice. "It's crumbling around you Tseng, and if you don't take my help, then you will fall with it."

"I will keep this company alive." Tseng said. "With or without your help, Rufus."

"You can't and you know that. That's why I'm here, and why you're sending the Turks to spy on me. To protect the company."

"As head of it, I have to!"

"To hell with it!" Rufus shouted. "To hell with it all! No one cares about Shinra Corp. anymore. Why not just let it die, and be done with the whole thing?" Rufus sighed, and turned away.

"The world changes." Tseng said. "They need a power to look up to now. Everything changes, except for Shinra."

"No," Rufus said. "You're wrong. I changed along with everything else." He walked down the stairs, with out another word to Tseng. Tseng sighed, and sat in the large chair, closing his eyes.

####

Rufus sat in a small, secluded forest, a few miles away from Midgar. He was in a clearing, looking at a bed of wild flowers that were blooming in the sunlight. In his hand was the small rose bud he had cut a week ago. The petals were still soft and fragrant.

He sighed, standing, and plucked a flower from the bed. "So fragile." He whispered, smelling it. "Unaware of what dangers the world around it holds." He turned, and walked to a near by stream. It was the only sound in the forest. He sat down beside the bank, and dipped his fingers in the cool, flowing water. "A peaceful, tranquil place, kept from the harsh reality." He held the flower out onto of the stream, and watched as it floated away. "A rest stop on the journey of life."

Rufus let the tiny water droplets run off his hand before he stood. "A man so hard on the outside shows emotion when he's alone." A voice said. Rufus simply nodded.

"A mere man can be more that what he seems." He said. "You know that, right Couri?" Couri stepped out from behind a tree. "You're spying on me for a change."

"I do what's not expected." Couri answered. "You didn't expect me to watch you, so I did."

"Nice theory." Rufus said, smirking. "So is it my turn to ask what you want? Or are you still doing that?"

"Funny." Couri said. "I see you don't have the little puppy dog that seems to follow you around." She wandered over to the bed of flowers. "Is this where you fell?" Rufus didn't move. "That blast must have hit you hard, to rocket you miles away from Midgar." Rufus again didn't answer. There was along moment of silence before another word was spoken.

"I came here to be alone." He said "If you don't mind, I want to get away from everything." He sighed. Couri walked over so she stood beside him.

"You can't." She said. "No matter how hard you try, you can never be alone." Rufus shook his head.

"I wanted to remember." He said. "Everything." Couri looked over at him. She reached for his hand, setting a small ring in it.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." She said. Rufus looked at the golden band. He remembered it all too well. A fantasy that happened years ago. A fantasy that was not meant to be.

"You keep it." He said, handing it back to her. "I gave it to you."

"But-"

"And this." Rufus said, holding the rose bud out to her. "This is for you. Everlasting love." He said. Couri took it, turning a shade redder.

"You know I couldn't possibly..." She stared. Rufus looked at her, his eyes soft. "I can't Rufas. It would be the same. Just like last time."

"Then let's just have the memories." Rufus said. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and turned away. Couri stood there stunned. "If we can't have anything else," Rufus said, walking away, "let's have the memories."


	7. 7

Tseng stood in front of Rufus. "You've decided then?" He asked. Rufus nodded. "Sector 7 is almost complete. We've been making great progress."

"Then I'll reclaim the company at the opening ceremony." Rufus said. He's voice was stony, as if he truly wanted to be somewhere else. He suddenly smirked. "It's too bad Scarlet and Heidgarr can't see it." He said in a suddenly different voice.

"Many mourned the loss of our top executives." Tseng said, smirking as well. "I wasn't one of them, but let's not get into that."

"What day do you expect the sector to be finished?" Rufus asked, changing the subject.

"In a few days." Tseng said. "Finally wanting to get back to work? I would personally enjoy a vacation myself. Under certain circumstances, of course."

Rufus smirked again. "You're a Turk." He said. "There are things that separate you and me."

"You've lived around business all your life, where's I have only been here what, ten years?"

"How time flies. I surprised you didn't quit." Rufus said. "Or have been killed by something. Genova for one thing. Sephiroth."

"I've come close to both." Tseng said. "A few times, I have come very close..."

"That's the job description." Rufus said. "If you want, I can set you up at an easy job as my vice president so you won't have to do field work." He wore an evil smiling, knowing Tseng's answer. The two laughed for a moment.

"And what fun would that be?" Tseng asked. "If I haven't been shot at, attacked, or some how threatened in a day, I'd go crazy."

"The how did you manage to take my place?" Rufus asked. He paused, thinking it over. "Oh yes! I forgot. Those two..."

"They were all that kept me sane." Tseng said. "They're idiotic ramblings. I shall remember them when ever I am truly bored." He wiped away a fake tear.

"Indeed." Rufus said. "I have to get going."

"What appointment do you have today?" Tseng said. "You're still a ghost. Why not stay and catch up with old friends?"

"Another day, Tseng." Rufus turned and walked toward the stairs. "Another day."

####

Rufus sat on the top of the small squirrel slide, outside of sector 7. He listened to the construction workers and machines move behind the huge wall. He smirked, looking up at the sky above him. He looked down, turning his attention the playground that lay before him.

After Sector 7 was destroyed, someone had cleaned the playground up, adding a small teeter-totter on the shell of a metal turtle. He smirked, imagining childbearing playing around him. No one ever came to the playground now.

"Visiting childhood memories, too?" Rufus asked to no one. "Or just dropping in to say, 'hi?'" He shifted, looking beside the slide to see Couri sitting on a swing, her back to him.

"Neither." She answered. "Just thinking." She pushed of the ground, swinging back and fourth. She began to hum a song under her breath.

"Are you sure?" Rufus asked, leaping off the kiddy slide. "That was the song we use to sing when we were kids." He walked up to the swing set. "Holding hands, singing songs, making promises we never kept."

Couri shook her head. "You were the only one who did that, Rufus." She said. He looked down at her, with a puzzled expression.

"Don't you remember a little boy and girl on this very swing?" Rufus said. He reached out, pushing her back gently so the swing moved. "The played on this swing day after day, each taking turns pushing each other."

Couri stayed silent, letting him push her again.

"They'd laugh and play all day." Rufus said. "Then there was one day that was different. Do you remember, Couri?"

Couri closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. A sigh escaped her lips. "Yes." She finally said. "I remember it too well..."

A small boy sat on top of the slide. He looked down at a small, raven haired girl, sitting on the swing and humming to herself.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" The small girl asked. The boy shrugged after a while.

"I'm gonna be the president of my father's big company." The boy answered.

"How do ya' know that?"

"He said so." The boy answered. "I really don't care though." He looked back down at the girl. "What do you want to do." The girl shrugged, and stopped swinging.

"I want to fall in love." She said. The boy looked at her oddly. "It's when two adults like each other a lot. So much that they live with each other forever."

"I know what it is." The boy said, climbing down the slide. "That's really easy to do anyways." He said. "When I grow up, I'll fall in love with you."

"Can it work that way?"

"I don't see why it can't." The girl smirked at the words.

"Well I'll fall in love with you first." She said, making a game out of it.

"So? I'll still fall in love with you anyways." The boy said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." The boy ran over to the swing, giving the girl a huge push, and sending her into the air.

Rufus sighed. "It wasn't a broken promise." He said.

Couri shook her head. "I've tried to love. It just doesn't work out." She said. Rufus nodded, stepping away from the swing.

"Maybe you're right." He said. "Maybe, it was a broken promise." He looked at the slide. "But I still remember that little girl who always had a smile on her face."

Couri stood. "Things change." She said. "Things and people."

Rufus nodded. "The memories stay, don't they?" He said, turning around to look back at her. Couri had vanished. Rufus sighed, and sat down on the swing.

####

"Shinra has tried it's hardest in the last year to please the people of this city." Tseng said over the crowd. "It has remade this sector to be better than the others. Though we have had a few tragedies by losing two of our top executives, Shinra mourns for the losses, but does not let them die in vain." He paused, and glanced over the crowd of heads. "To introduce the new Sector 7, who not ask a ghost to do it? People of Midgar, I introduce to you, the president of Shinra Corp, Rufus Shinra!"

There were gasps from the crowd as Rufus walked up onto the platform. He wore his old while outfit, and smirked as he walked. He held up his hands, signaling the crowd to be quite. "It is true." He said. "I am not an imposter, nor am I a ghost. I stand before you as a mere man. I have been around the world, to other towns and islands, and have returned with a new belief in hand. Treat others as equals, and preserve the world we live in." He paused, taking in another breath.

"So, I welcome you all, without further a dew, to the new Sector 7, Angel's Haven!" He took out a pair of scissors, and cut the red ribbon behind him. There were cheers from the crowd as people walked into the sector, and Rufus stepped down from the platform.

"I think that went very well." Tseng said, appearing by his side. Rufus nodded. He looked up into the crowd. Two mako eyes glared at him, then bounded away.

"Sir?" Rankin said, walking up to Rufus. "Should I follow her?" He asked. Rufus shook his head.

"No." He said. "Just leave her alone now. That's what she wants." He sighed, and turned back to Tseng.

"You can't win them all, old friend." Tseng said, patting Rufus on the shoulder. "Hold strong to what you have." Rufus nodded, more to himself that to Tseng.

"Let's get back to work." Rufus answered.


	8. 8

Couri sat alone in a park in Midgar. She sat in one of the few trees, waiting. Rufus walked down the path, thinking to himself, and not paying attention to what was around him. He didn't notice Couri.

Couri held a small rock in her hand. With one quick throw, she pegged him in the back of the head. Rufus almost fell over from the shock. He rubbed the back of his head, spinning around and glared at Couri. Eventually, he smirked, and walked over.

"I guess I deserved that." Rufus said.

"Now that you have your company again, why do you even talk to me?" Couri asked, annoyed. "I know you saw me. I let you. Why don't you just go back to your company, Rufus Shinra?"

Rufus stood there, looking at her for a moment. "I'm sorry." He finally said. "I came to apologize really." He held a rose up to her. Couri looked down at him, and took the rose quickly.

"This is for you." She said, holding her own rose out to Rufus. He studied it quickly, seeing the whole flower was carved out of crystal. Rufus reached out, and took it carefully.

"Thank you." He said. "Why would you want me to have this?" He asked.

"Let's just say it's a gift." Couri said. "Nothing more."  
"Nothing?" Rufus asked, innocently. "You sure?"

"Don't push your luck, Shinra." Couri said, flipping out of the tree. "Be happy I haven't killed you by now."

"I can live with that." Rufus said. He smirked, and looked into Couri's eyes. Couri quickly looked away. "Thank you again." Rufus said, stilling holding the crystal rose. He turned and walked back down the path.

"Going back to work?" Couri asked. Rufus nodded, not looking back.

"What else is there for me?" He asked. Couri stayed quite, not wanting to answer Rufas' question. "Good-bye, Couri." Rufus said.

Couri stood alone in the park, listening to Rufus' footsteps pad off into silence. When she was sure he was gone, she whispered, "Good-bye, Rufus."

####

"Rufus."

"Hm?"

"Rufus!" Tseng yelled, annoyed. Rufus looked up. He sat behind his desk on the top floor of the Shinra Corp. building.

"What?" He asked, confused. The annoyed look from Tseng stayed.

"The contract?" He said, trying to jog Rufus' memory.

"What?"

"The contract that partners us with their other powers of Midgar?"

"What about it?" Rufus asked, obviously not hearing what Tseng had just explained.

"Did you even hear a word I said in the last five minutes?" Tseng said. "Are you feeling alright? You haven't been paying attention to anything today. Reno could have come in here and asked for a raise, and you would have said yes."

Rufus sighed, and smiled innocently. "I need some time alone, Tseng." He said. "Reno didn't come in here, did he?"

"No."

"Alright then." Rufus said, leaning back. "I just need to... sort things out." Tseng sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Yes sir." He said, despite the nagging fact that he knew exactly what Rufus was depressed about. "Should I tell everyone this?"

"Just say that I do not want to be disturbed." Rufus said.

"Yes sir." Tseng said, bowing before walking back down the stairs.

Rufus sat alone for a moment, not moving. Then he reached into his deck, pulling out the crystal rose Couri had given him. He let out a heavy sigh, as he spun the rose in his hand, letting the light reflect off the crystal and scatter onto the walls. Footsteps broke the silences. Rufus sighed, and looked up.

"I thought-" He stopped, looking at Couri who stood at the top of the stairs, wearing her old Turks uniform. It still fit.

"I thought you might want to hear this." She said, smirking.


End file.
